It's all my fault
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Annie and Liam keep fighting about who fault it is.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**I seriously believe that Annie and Liam should get together, but I get this feeling that something is going to stop that from happening. Mainly Naomi.**

It's all my fault

Annie was pacing in front of Liam. Liam sat on a booth watching her, doing a bad job at hiding his smile. "I'm so sorry about your boat. I shouldn't have made you take me home."

Liam stood up and grabbed the top of her arms, making her look at him, "Annie! It's okay honestly, and I wanted to take you home."

"No Liam it is not okay, Jasper burned down your boat, because of me, this is all my fault."

Liam started laughing. "I'm sorry." He couched to cover the next laugh that tried to escape. "Look it is not a big deal, I'll build another boat. It's that simple."

Annie shook her head, "Liam it's my fault."

"No it's not; you're not the one who set my boat on fire." Annie still didn't look convinced so Liam stepped it up a notch, "You can help me build the new one if you feel that bad about it. I promise that I will make you work day and night, until we finished it."

Annie smiled a little, "Really, you're going to let me work on your boat."

"Well that's the plan."

"Fine, but if I don't do a good job or I mess it up somehow it is all your fault."

Liam smiled at her, "All my fault." He said as he raised his hands and smirked at her again.

*A Week Later*

"It's too heavy!"

"Annie you're not even lifting anything."

"Oh really?" She let go of the pieces of wood that they have been carrying for about an hour. The wood crashed to the ground making Liam drop his with the weight of it.

"That was not nice."

Annie crossed her arms, "Oh and making a girl hike for five miles to find the perfect wood then making the same girl hike the five miles back carrying like a hundred pounds of wood that, that is not nice."

Liam smirked at her, "Fine but we need to get the wood to the garage so we can finish the boat." His smirk grew into a smile when she began to pout. "That is not going to work this time."

"Oh come on Liam, I pretty much have more muscles than the average teenage girl."

"And one day you will thank me."

They bent over to pick up the stank of wood again and Annie's finger got caught on a splinter.

"Ouch!" Annie started to jump up and down holding her finger close to her, forgetting everything but her finger.

"Let me see it."

"It hurts Liam." She gave him her finger and he looked at the finger that was already bruising.

"What did you do to it?"

"Me? Me, this is all your fault."

"Okay it's all my fault." Liam said sarcastically.

*A Few Days Later*

Liam and Annie were running down the hall laughing.

"Come on." Liam grabbed her hand and made and quick right turn into an empty room. "That was close."

"Tell me about it." Annie said and she bent over placing her hand on her tummy. "How long do you think they will be looking for us?"

"I don't know, maybe all night, a few more minutes, they will get bored when they can't find us."

"Or they will just get even with us tomorrow."

Liam looked at her shocked, "Us? I didn't do any thing, this time it's your fault."

"Well you came with me and helped me set up the prank, so it half yours too."

"Yes but you were the one who pissed off the base ball team in the first place."

Annie's mouth fell open, "I pissed them off, um if I remember this correctly I was defending myself."

Liam rolled his eyes, "Yeah you really defended yourself when you punched that guy in the face." Liam started to laugh, "You should have seen the look that all the other guys got when they saw how fast he went down." Annie laughed also.

"Oh I saw it was priceless." They laughed a little bit longer. When they finally stopped laughing they realized how close they were to each other, but neither wanted to step away.

Liam watched as Annie bit her like she always did when she got nervous. He thought that is was the cutest thing in the world. He leaned in closer to her face inch by inch. Liam stopped when her breath blew gently on his face and there was only an inch that separated them. He was going to let her make the decision if they were to kiss or not.

Liam barley got a chance to think that last part before Annie grabbed his shirt and crushed his lips to hers. They kissed for a long time, only separating for air.

Annie pulled away and pushed him back a little, "That was your fault."

"No it was your fault, you pulled me to you."

"My fault?" Annie asked a little shocked. Liam nodded his head.

Annie smiled bringing Liam close to her again, "It's all my fault." She whispered as she closed the gap that separated them again.


End file.
